Surprise
by Spacebabie
Summary: Elisa goes into birth and delivers a bit of surprise. The clan sets up a special night for mother's and their children.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

by: Spacebabie

Email:LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

Feedback is not only welcome but greatly appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________

Surprise

___________________________________________________________________________

__

November 5 2000

The sound of the rain falling outside her window, and on to the lush green of the castle garden coupled with the water gushing out of the eaves reminded Elisa of Rice Krispies after the milk had been poured on them. Her head propped up againt the couch, she had her swollen fet up on the other end. She listend to the calming melody of the rain , hoping that it will ease her mind from what had been bothering her lately.

She stared at the magazine, but the article she read on fiber became blurred words that her mind skimmed through. She just wanted to pass the time until the day she had been waiting for, hoping that once she would finish something that day would arrive.

"How much longer?" Her question was driected to her hard and swollen belly. "How much longer till he wakes?"

She stared back at the window only too see the thick dark clouds did not appeare to be any darker than before. She rolled up her copy of Cosmo she borrowed from Fox and threw it down on the floor. She wanted her husband and she didn't want to wait any longer.

She placed her head back down on the plump burgundy pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She was glad she wasn't going to be laying an egg. Demona had once mentioned that laying an egg did not take as long as giving birth to a live child but she saw the size of Charlie's egg. That was a little too wide to for her.

"Elisa?" the deep voice of her husband entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

Dark silky lashes parted, freeing the almond colored eyes. Elisa stared up and saw Goliath standindg by her feet. "Hey big guy," she smiled at him. "I'm just feeling bit tired, and bloated and the juniors don't want to leave home yet."

"Ah," He lowered his massive form and sat down next to her feet. "This pregnancy is taking it's toll on you, my love." He placed a hand over her ankle. "our children are a blessing though and we must appreciate that."

"I agree, just all these hormones, "she placed a hand on her stomache. "It's making me feel, well, not myself."

"That is the same with female gargoyles," He lifted up one of her feet. "When they were heavy with eggs they would act a bit irrational and go through a series of moods." He curled his index talon and rubbed the balls of her foot with it in a circular motion.

"Why did we agree to this?" 

"We wanted this," his finger curled down rubbing the entire bottom of her foot. "I want you to tell me if I get too rough."

"I really love this but-"

"but what?" His other hand held onto her foot and rubbed with vibrating digits and he continued to stroke the bottom of her foot. "Would you like me to add some lotion?"

"Well I love the way you are rubbing my feet."

"I love your feet." He bent down to give her ankle a kiss.

"Even though they look like bloated potatoes with toes?"

"They may not be as long and curved as the feet of a gargoyle, but they are beautiful to hold and stoke."

"I needed to hear that," she stretched her arms back to her head and placed her hands under her head.

"If it's not lotion, then what is it you would care for?"

"I'm hungry."

He kissed her other ankle. "Would you care for some pizza? I'm sure Broadway would make you one with pickles."

"I'm not in the mood for pizza," she pointed to her stomach. "the kid's aren't in the mood for a pizza, nor are we interested in ice cream or even chocolate. I could for a nice warm bowl of macaroni and cheese with just a light sprinkle of pepper and grape Jell-O."

Elisa's request brought a small smile to Goliath's face. "I will tell Broadway, or Owen that is what you wish to have." He stood up back to his full seven foot height. "I have a feeling our children will want to eat nothing but Jell-O"

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying a sweet food that jiggles."

Goliath paused by the door and turned around. "That is true. You have been eating a lot of the grape flavor though."

"I just like stuff that is purple." Her response brought another smile to her husbands face. Elisa waited for him to leave before she reached over to pick up her discarded magazine and resume reading it. She had to keep her mind on something while she waited for Goliath to return with her food and she could no longer hear the rain outside her window.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

November 11

Elisa had a hard time walking around the castle and it wasn't because of the extra weight she carried around nor was it because of her feet. Her attitude made it difficult for her to move around without snapping at anyone who approached her.

"Elisa?" Fox approaching her with a smile on her face made the detective want to rip out the hair of the halfing.

"What do you want?" Elisa snapped, her bloodshot eyes narrowed into pink slits.

"I wanted to tell you your partner is on the phone," Fox stepped back. " He wishes to speak with you." Receiving nothing but an angry glare from the other woman Fox continued. "I know what you are going through, this is why I'm going to put the phone in the SFM room." The red head turned around and walked down towards the calm and quiet room to where men, save for Charlie and Alex, were not allowed. She placed the phone on one of the small tables decorated with a thin table cloth and turned around. Elisa had followed her.

The pregnant woman no longer appeared to be irritable. "I'm sorry," she reached up to brush her dark bangs out from over her eyes. "It's just that these, I mean, this brat has yet to leave home." She blinked at her near blunder and glared at her tummy. "Out! Get out! Get out!"

Fox bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. She had remembered back when she was pregnant with Alex and how impatient she became when it was near time for Alex to be born. "I think you still have a few days left before you can be exactly nine months."

"I guess you are right," Elisa agreed and slowly sat down in the chair next to the table.

"Let me get you some tea. What kind would you prefer?"

"Right now I can't decide between chamomile or peppermint."

"Would you like milk and sugar?"

Elisa reached for the phone. "Make it half milk half tea." She pressed the phone to her ear. "Maza speaking."

"You can cut the professional crap Elisa," Matt's voice said on the other end. "When you are not on duty you are Elisa."

"I may not be on duty but you are Bluestone." She heard Matt chuckle.

"About to pop out a puppy and she's still in control, I want to ask how you were feeling. It looked you were about to bitch toward me and Dominique before we left work and knowing my wife she is the last person you want to snap at."

"Please tell me she's not going to be still mad at me when she gets home," She is rested her forehead to her hand. "Having her angry at you during the daylight is only slightly risky. Having her angry after sunset is a death wish."

"I'll try to make sure she is calm by the time we get home, so how are you feeling?"

"Irritably pregnant," she sat up straighter. "Is this the only reason you are calling me?"

"I would like to talk to you about my partner," ever since Elisa went on maternity leave Matt was paired off with young man who had only recent been promoted to the rank of detective. Matt had talked to her about young Paul Gamble before he mentioning his disbelief that someone as young as twenty six could be promoted to detective. A response that prompted her to remind him she had made detective at the same age as Paul had.

"What did he do now?"

"He accidentally sent evidence to the vice squad."

"Oh no," Elisa shook her head until she could detect the sweet sent of peppermint. She looked up to See Fox place a medium sized powder blue tea cup in front of her. Tucked under the woman's right arm was a thick binder.

"Oh yes," Matt sighed. "And guess who had to help him retrieve it and work on paperwork for the rest of the day."

"Oh Matt," The bitter anger that burned in the back of Elisa's mind was replaced with a warm tickling. "I'm sorry." She did not sound sympathetic. Small fits of surprised snickering broke through her words. "That's horrible how you have to do that."

"I hear you laughing Maza.. You think it's a laugh riot, but its going to be a lot of dull work for us."

"Just promise me you will go easy on Gamble. I remember when I first became detective and I made a few rookie mistakes myself."

"I don't think I had ever made similar mistakes," Matt said.

"Oh right, I'm sure you were the perfect rookie agent when you graduated Quantico."

Matt choked on his coughs, trying to clear his throat and keep from laughing at the same time. "I made different types of mistakes."

Elisa could not keep from smiling even in if her mouth was permanently stitched into a passive not expressive form. "Right. Listen Fox is trying to show me something. We'll talk later tonight." She placed the phone back in it's cradle before she looked back up at the blue-eyed woman.

"Here," Fox slipped the thick binder into her hands. "You might want to look at this."

The cover was cool to Elisa's touch. She stared down at the silver cover with the words: Baby Blanket Sample Book, etched in a fancy cursive lettering. She opened it up and saw the picture of a pale mint cream colored blanket. "Don't we have enough blankets already?"

"Yes, but these would be the blankets for your baby," Fox smiled. "And not the castle's blankets."

Elisa turned the page and saw another picture of a blanket, this time the color of fresh harvested wheat with bright purple flowers dotting it. She read the description of the pattern and the materials while feeling the sample swatch. It was softer than Cagney's fur.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

November 15

Elisa had her face pulled up in her angry scowl that dared anyone to challenge. Her eyes were narrowed halfway, lips pursed out and her nostrils flared lightly. Her glare was aimed at Owen Burnet who was blocking the path between her and the entrance to the small room next to Elisa's that Xanatos gave Cagney.

"I really insist that you allow me to perform the task." Owen was as usual, undaunted by her hardened star. In his arms was a large heavy bag of an expensive brand of cat litter.

"I'm cleaning his box," Elisa said with an irritated clip to her voice. In one hand was a bright green plastic paddle shaped litter box scoop, and in the other was an old plastic grocery store bag. "Just because I'm pregnant does not mean that I am useless."

"I would not say you are useless," Owen squeezed the bag, causing it to make mall crinkle sounds. "but I can not allow you to do this task."

Her hand clutched onto the scoop handle a little too tight, making it shake. "It's an easy chore."

"I know it is, but you should not be bending over in your condition."

"I can bend my knees."

"No you can't," he felt his glasses slipping down further on his nose. "Not too mention this bag is quite heavy."

"You don't think I can lift it?"

"I know you can lift it but in your condition-" she interrupted him.

"In my condition?" Her arms relaxed by her side. "Oh I see," her eyes rolled back. "You think that just because that I'm pregnant I can't do anything?"

"If you want me to come out and admit then yes, you are too pregnant to be doing chores."

Her eyes became two bronze slits. "You listen to me you pencil necked prick. Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I can't do everything. I..." Her eyes resumed normal size. "am going to," her voice was strained and she cringed slightly. "change Cagney's litter box," the plastic bag and litter scoop were slipping from her fingers. "and you are not," the scoop felt to the ground. The sound of it hitting the floor was muffled by the carpet. "going to stand in my waaaaaaugh!" Both hands flew to her bloated round abdomen as she cried out in pain.

Owen dropped the sack of litter and raced to her side. "I believe detective that it is time." He placed one arm behind her back and held her hand. "Let me take you to Wyvern's emergency room." He wasn't too sure if she was going to protest or not. He was surprised when Elisa nodded her head and allowed him to lead her down the hallways.

_________________________________________________________________________

Part of Elisa wanted to shrug off the many nurses that were trying to help her into the bed, but she just let them make her comfortable. The second she had arrived in the room one of the on duty nurses spotted her and Owen. Xanatos's majordomo told her what was going on. 

She did not want to wear the white birthing gown that was set out for her."Please Detective," the nurse that held the gown in her hands was very young. Her large brown eyes looked like they would have wept if Elisa refused.

Cry or not Elisa was not going to give in. "I am not going to wear a hospital gown."

The nurse didn't cry. She did close her eyes and sigh. "It's not your average hospital gown." her voice was surprisingly calm. "It was designed by Fox Xanatos and Marle Duchamp. It's made out of pure cotton that is soft as silk. It's not hot, nor is it scratchy."

"Fox and Marle made it?" Elisa blinked and reached for it. It was simple in design like the perfect little black dress. It was wide enough for Elisa's middle and the sleeves came down to the elbows. "I guess I could slip into this."

The bed was also softer than she expected but not too soft, it was firm enough to support her back. She placed her head on her pillow and stared at he ceiling. She felt angry at herself for being helpless and angry at everyone else taking care of her because she was helpless.

"How are you feeling detective?" The soft and friendly tone of Dr. Jones greeted her when he entered her room.

Elisa did not even move her head from where it was positioned. "How do you think I feel? I feel like I have a huge watermelon in my stomach and it wants out."

"I see," Dr. Jones chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"Ah nothing, just knowing what you are like Detective and factoring in your present state." He scribbled something on his medical chart before he stared back up with a wide smile on his face. "Are you comfortable? Would you like anything?"

"I want my drugs."

"Yes, you did put down on your chart that you did not want a natraul birth."

"Exactly, when do I get it?"

"In another hour, would you like anything else?"

"I want my family."

___________________________________________________________________________

She felt something the size and shape of her highschool baseball glove touch her shoulder. It was as soft as it was too, after she worked in neat's feat oil. The large leather hand gripped her shoulder, taking extra care not to sink in the sharp tips of his talons into her delicate skin.

"Elisa," Goliath breathed. "Elisa, Elisa, Elisa..."

"Hmmm," She moaned, fluttering her dark silky lashes.

"Elisa," the person repeating her name was not Goliath, but her father. "Elisa, are you sleeping?"

Elisa opened her eyes and turned over on her back. Both her father and her mother were standing by her bedside. "Hi daddy, mommy." Elisa whispered.

"Daddy and mommy?" Peter blinked before turning to his wife. "Is she in that much pain?"

"No," Diane chuckled and placed her hand on Elisa's arm. "She knows we'll always be her parents, but she will be introducing us as grandma and grandpa to her children."

"Oh," Peter looked somewhat relieved. "That is good then."

"Is Derek coming?" Elisa noticed that her brother wasn't with them.

"Derek is coming after dark." Peter answered. "He's bringing Maggie and Teddy."

"Teddy is going to have a cousin," Diane smiled warmly. "We also called Beth. She told us that she and Nick are going to try to catch the next available plane."

Elisa sat up and yawned. "That is good. How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour," the same wide eyed nurse that gave her the gown answered. Elisa and her parent's didn't even notice she was there. "You fell asleep right after your last contraction."

Diane bent down and whispered into her daughter's ear. "How many contractions have you had."

"Two, and they are quite far apart."

"How far are you dilated?"

"Last time they checked was two centemeters." Elisa met the eyes of the nurse and mouthed a question if she had dilated even further.

The nurse walked down to the end of the bed and looked up at Peter. "You might want to turn around. I don't think you want to see this."

Peter spun around to face his wife and daughter. "Um, thanks." 

The nurse lifted up the blanket and started at the center between Elisa's legs. "Just about three centimeters now."

"Three down," Diane gave Elisa's hand a small squeeze. "and seven more to go."

"How long does this take?" Elisa asked.

"Well it took you twenty hours, Derek was seventeen hours and Beth was fifteen."

"How long have I been going into labor?" Elisa stared up at the ceiling once more as she asked the question.

"Six hours now," the nurse answered.

"How many hours until sunset?"

"About six more honey," Peter answered. "And if you want we'll stay by your side until your husband wakes up."

"Thank you and I want you both to stay."

___________________________________________________________________________

Another bland shift was over for Matt Bluestone. Another beautiful day where he could be out on the streets wasted behind a computer. This time it was not his partner's fault. The day before Matt had to fire his gun in hot pursuit of the criminal he and Gamble was after. Matt hated to type up the paperwork for his discharged gun.

He had no idea Elisa was giving birth while he was swearing at the computer when it froze. Gamble was good at fixing minor computer problems, but for Matt's case they needed the precinct computer whiz to fix the problem.

Matt learned about the blessed event when he clocked out for the day. Maria told him and mentioned she will bring Tina by the castle after dinner.

The weregoyle felt like he couldn't just show up and offer his partner congratulations. He stopped by a small store and bought a balloon bouquet and a white teddy bear wearing a purple shirt with words that spelled out congratulations.

With both gifts tucked under his arms Matt rode the elevator to the castle while whistling. The thoughts of Elisa going to be a mother was traveling through his mind. He had seen her with Tina Chavez, her nephew and his own son. She was going to make a great mother. She deserved to be this happy.

"Dada!" Charlie toddled up to his father at top speed with his arms spread.

"Hey Charlie," Matt smiled as he stepped back. "I missed you today. Daddy had a problem with an evil computer."

"Dada got presents?" Charlie lowered his arms while eyeing the gifts in Matt's arms.

Matt breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. How was he going to explain this to his son? "These are presents for Elisa."

"Elisa?" Charlie's face fell. "Why Elisa? I want presents."

"The stork is coming with the new baby," Matt knew he had to tread lightly less he wants Charlie to launch himself into a tantrum. "She's working really hard to get it's attention and it will be here soon and by the time the stork has arrived she will be very tired."

"If I help get the stork to come then can I have a present?" Charlie looked up at his father with hope sparkling in his bright green eyes.

"Sure, you and I will and your mommy will get you a present together. In fact we are both off tomorrow. How about in the morning we go to Mcdonald's for breakfast, then spend some time in the park and then get you a present. You can pick it out."

"Yeah!" The two year old jumped into the air and ran off into the direction of the nursery.

___________________________________________________________________________

Matt nearly jumped backwards and nearly dropped the gifts that he purchased for Elisa when he entered her room. The blood curdling howl that his partner screamed caused each and everyone of his hairs covering his body to stand up straight. After he regained his composure he stepped forward to where the huddle of nurses and what appeared to be Elisa's mother.

Petere Maza was standing a few feet from Elisa's bed and caught Matt's eye. "Better tread lightly Bluestone," Peter warned. "Her water just broke."

"These are old shoes," Matt shrugged.

Peter bit his lower lip to keep from chuckling. "No, no," he shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. She's very irritable. You don't want to set her off."

The weregoyle lifted up the presents. "I brought her a few things, I know it's not going to make her feel better, but I hope it might brighten her mood."

"Unless you can cause the morephine to course through her body faster, then I doubt it."

"How is she."

"They think I might be a little uncomfortable knowing how dialated she is." Peter ran his hand back through his silver hair. "I do know that they gave her the shot five minutes ago and she just now had another contraction."

Matt nodded. "I heard that. How far apart are her contractions?"

"Fourty minutes."

Information digested in Matt's head he apparoached the bed. Diane noticed he had arrived and gave him a warm smile and greeting. A male nurse stepped back to let him see his partner's face. Elisa's normal sleek blue-black mane was a tangled cloud crowning her head. Her face was damp with a slick coat of sweat. Her cheeks were puffing from her deep lamaz breathing. She did not even notice Matt was standing right next to her.

Matt decided to light the fuse. "Hi Elisa," he closed his eyes and waited for the explosion.

"So you finally made it." Elisa greeted him between gasps.

"Yeah," the red head sighed, a bit relieved with her greeting. "Well I didn't know you were delivering until my shift finished." He noticed she was too buys breathing to answer, but her eyes were like daggers. "Maria told me after I got off."

The anger in her eyes softened a bit. "Oh," she gasped before they harden again. "How could she? she has a child. She should know what the hell I'm going through."

"I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah you are sure, you don't have any idea what this is like, and of course you agree with her because when your mate was laying her egg you were out on patrol."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You are right. I can ask Demona to come in her and help you through this." Opening his eyes he knew he had said the wrong thing. Elisa's expression made him feel shorter than Lexington.

"She had no idea what it like either. She just layed a God damn egg. That only took what? A half hour?"

"It took nearly two hours," Matt frowned and stepped back to allow a nurse to place a damp face-cloth on Elisa's forehead. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I did bring you a teddy bear and a balloon bouquet."

"A stuffed animal for my child?" The sourness in Elisa's voice was replaced with enough sugar to give an elephant diabetes.

Matt stepped back once more to let the nurse get by him and saw the smile on Elisa's face. "Actually they are both for you. Just because you are going to be a mother doesn't mean you are not allowed to receive any stuffed animals."

"I could kiss you."

"Well I just brought them to cheer you up, but if it's not too personal," he leaned closer and placed a gently kiss on her cheek. "Speaking of being personal, unless you don't want to tell me, how far are you dilated?"

"Six lousy centimeters."

_________________________________________________________________________

Matt watched as his partner rest in her bed. The occasional nurse or the doctor would come by to check on her to see how far she was dilated. He leaned back in his chair and rested his head on the top of the back rest will his arms relaxed on top of his thighs.He had told Diane and Peter that he would stay with Elisa so they could go have dinner. They promised him the would bring him something back. He hoped that Demona wouldn't mind that he would be with Elisa.

"Matt?" Elisa's voice startled him, causing the weregoyle's eyes to snap open and he fell forward and slipped. He nearly fell out of his chair, but didn't.

"Ugh," Matt sat back up. "Did I nod off?"

"My guess is that you did," Elisa said. There was a pleasant smile on her face. "My parents are not back yet?"

Matt closed his eye sand rubbed his forehead. "No they are not." He ran his hand through his hair. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering what is taking so damn long for me to open up."

Matt approached her bed. "When was your last contraction?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Elisa's face cringed. "And I think I'm having another one."

He grabbed her hand. "Keep on breathing Elisa."

She squeezed his hand till her fingernails cut into his skin. "It's not as bad as before," she paused to breath. "I got the drugs."

"That's good," Matt tried to hide that he was feeling any pain. "Just keep on breathing." His wince turned into a smile when the wide eyed nurse entered. "She's having another contraction."

"Every twenty minutes now," the nurse mumbled before she lifted the end of the blanket. "She's dilated eight centimeters now."

"Good," Matt continued to smile. "You are almost there Elisa."

"Almost," Elisa breathed one last deep breath before she placed her head back against her pillow. She smiled back at her partner while the nurse wiped her forehead from the other side of the bed. "Thank you for being here with me."

"No problem." He turned to face the machine recording the baby's heatbeat. He blinked. Something was not quite right. "Why is that reading two heartbeats?"

"Goliath and I haven't told everyone I'm pregnant with twins."

His jaw dropped. "Twins?"

"Only Goliath, the doctors and I know. My parents know now. We wanted their arrival to be a surprise."

"Quite a surprise." His smile faded to an expression of shock. He instictedly removed his ring and attached it to the chain around his neck.

"Matt I'm sorry, I forgot about the time."

He shook his head to tell her not to worry about it, right before a large pair of bronze and red leather wings ripped out from his back and grew to their full length. His skin darkened from a pale pinkish peach color to a deep shade of gold. A long plain tipped tail tore out from the back of his pants while his feet expanded in his shoes, tearing through the old leather. His hands shifted into four fingered gargoyle talons. Matt let out a deep loud roar the second his transformation ended.

With the glow fading from his eyes he stared at Elisa. Her own warm brown eyes were turned up in a saddened expression. "I'm sorry," Elisa repeated.

Matt held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't be."

"But your shoes," she pointed at the shredded leather. "And your clothes."

He smiled. "I have plenty more outfits like this, and these were old shoes. The good news is that Goliath is awake now."

Elisa nodded before she leaned back against her pillow. She watched as her partner bent down to clean up his ruined shoes and take them to a garbage can outside of her room. She slowly drifted off while watching Matt enter the room without his trenchcoat on. He must have thrown that away as well. Her eyelids closed while she heard him talking with her parents. Diane kept apologizing over and over. Her leave of consciousness faded, the combination of the voice of the people around her and the dual beating of the twins' heartbeats beeping on the monitor.

"Elisa?" The deep warm voice of Goliath penetrated into her mind, pulling her out of the darkness. It was probably her father talking to her again. 

She opened her eyes and bolted up. It was not her father standing right in front of her. She was staring into the rippled lavender stomach of her husband. Her eyes slowly wandered upwards to the rock hard pectoral muscles. Above his well toned neck was a square shaped smiling face. "Goliath." She breathed, not a whisper, but an actual puff of air.

"My sweet Elisa," Goliath spoke softly. "I have lost count of how many times I wished I was immune to the light of day," he brushed a few damp bangs across her forehead. "but if I had one chance to be awake during one day it would have been this morning, so I could have been by your side from the start."

"I understand," Elisa reached up to stroke Goliath's chest. "I had my parents and Matt to watch over me. If you had to feel bad, then feel bad for them. They were around me before I got my painkillers."

"How close are you my love?"

Nurse Bryant nodded at his question and lifted the blanket to check. "She's still eight centimeters."

Goliath noticed the way Elisa was cringing. "My love that is good. You are close."

"It's not that," Elisa reached out for his hand and grabbed on tight. "I'm going though another contraction." Like with Matt she sank in her finger nails and breathed out long deep gasps. Goliath held on and did not wince.

__________________________________________________________________________

Another burning and stretching pain quaked through Elisa. She grabbed onto Goliath's hand and squeezed. "When can I push?" She stared at the ceiling while she asked. "I want to push."

"I know Elisa," Goliath said. "But you have to wait."

"No more," her face twisted into a scowl. "I'm pushing them out now." Her eyes closed tightly and she gritted her teeth.

"No Elisa!" Goliath grabbed her arm. She tried to force him off of her, but it was no use. "You have to wait until it's time." He did not notice Dr. Jones, nor any of the nurses circling around the bed.

"Ten centimeters," Dr. Jones said. "It's time."

Elisa didn't wait a second further. Her hands gripped the bed while her teeth clenched together.

"Don't forget to breath Elisa," Goliath reminded his wife. He was not aware of someone grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back. He turned to face the nurse with the large hazel eyes staring back at him. She was pulling him towards the entrance of the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to lead you outside to the bathroom," she explained. "You need to scrub your hands, tuck your hair under a cap and wear a mask."

"I don't want to leave Elisa."

"It's standard procedure. You won't be gone more than ten minutes."

Goliath grumbled as the nurse washed his hands and talons, not just wash, but actually scrub. She used a small brush that looked like a smaller version of the type Owen used to clean the floors with. The brush covered every inch of skin on his talons at least three times. He was sure he was loosing more skin at the time than when he shed his stone shell at dusk.

Once his hands were cleaned he lowered his body so the nurse could place a surgical cap on top of his head and tuck his long sable mane under. He stayed still for her to tie on the mask that covered his nose and mouth.

Walking back to Elisa's room Goliath felt how ridiculous he must appear. It was utter nonsense for him to go through that much trouble just to be with his mate while she was giving birth. He was a male gargoyle. He should be waiting outside of the room while his children were being born. In the tenth century he was nowhere near the rookery when Demona laid their egg. If the massacre had never happened he would not be in the rookery when the clan's children hatched. 

There a few things that reminded him why he was going through it. It was not the tenth century, Elisa is not a gargoyle, giving birth to a child takes more time than it does to lay an egg and the number one fact was that Elisa wanted him to be with her.

"Goooliiiiaaaaath!" Elisa shouted. Her face was bright scarlet and soaking wet. "Uuungh!"

Goliath nearly dropped to the ground to race towards her, but he knew the second that his hands touched the ground that one nurse would drag him back to the bathroom and wash them all over again. He raced over towards her as fast as he could on his hind legs.

"Hold it!" Dr. Jones held out his arm, keeping Goliath at the foot of the bed. "You are going to want to stay back here."

Goliath stared at the cringing face of his mate, at the doctor, and at Elisa again. "Why."

"Most fathers want to help with the birth of their children," he pointed at the center of Elisa's thighs. Her opening was much wider than Goliath remembered and emerging from it was a small curved pinkish purple mound. "She's crowning."

"What should I do?"

"Keep your hands where mine are," Jones had one hand on the mattress, a few inches in front of the top of the infant's head. His other hand was gently rubbing the underside of Elisa's right thigh.

"Like this?" Goliath placed his hands in a similar fashion. He stroked Elisa's left leg.

"Exactly. Now we have to wait. Keep encouraging her." Jones straightened up. "Come on Elisa you are doing well. Keep on pushing!"

"My love!" Goliath cried out. "You are crowning!" He stared back at the birthing child and noted on each side of the infant's head were two fleshy points. A large push and the baby's head emerged fully. The points were the tip of the ears.

"That's it Elisa!" Jones shouted. His voice softened before he spoke to Goliath. "Gently cradle the infant's head. The child will spin around in a few seconds."

The baby's head was halfway around. Goliath cupped the bottom of the head. Shoulders and the top of the chest were exposed when the baby was full turned around. "Elisa I see shoulders! Keep on pushing!"

Three more pushes and the chest, back and abdomen were out. Most of the infant's arms were out but it's hands and wrists were still inside. A dark purple leather like wrap was around the baby, held secure by it's arms. Four more pushes and the baby was over halfway out.

"Almost there Elisa!" Goliath shouted. The legs slid out. "One more push!"

"One more big push Elisa!" Jones added. He was holding the child. With one last push the infant was born. The doctor held her carefully while he gave her a gentle slap on her back side, causing the infant to open her mouth and let out a cry. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Goliath felt dumbstruck when he heard his daughter crying for the first time. His and Elisa's daughter. He watched as nurse Bryant wrap her up in a blanket and was tying some kind of metal clamp to the long grow connected to her stomach.

"Cut the cord," Nurse Vasquez handed him a pair of scissor like shears. Goliath carefully snipped the cord. "Girl born at eleven fifty seven P.M. on November sixteenth 2000." Vasquez carried the infant over to where the scale was while Goliath followed "She weighs at eight pounds five ounces. We better get her cleaned up."

"Goliath!" Dr. Jones shouted. "I still need your help with the other one."

He nearly forgot that Elisa was pregnant with twins. He hurried back to where Jones was. The second child's head was already exposed and turned around. Another push form Elisa forced his shoulders out. "We are almost done Elisa. Almost done."

With each gentle push the child slowly emerged from it's mother. He encouraged Elisa to keep on pushing, keep on breathing. He kept on talking to Elisa until he hear dthe gentle slap across the second twin's back side and it crying for the first time.

"It's a boy!" Jones cried out while Nurse Bryant wrapped him up in a blanket. After Goliath cut his cord Bryant lead him to the sterile metal scale and weighed him. "Boy born at twelve o one am on November seventeen 2000. He weighs at eight pounds twelve ounces." He picked up the male infant. "I have no idea which day you are going to celebrate their birthday's on."

___________________________________________________________________________

The room was quiet save for the double gentle suckling. Elisa held on too her daughter as she fed from her right breast. Goliath sat n the chair next to the left side of her bed, holding their son while he suckled from her left nipple.

"They are beautiful," Goliath broke the silence. "I do not know what to name them though."

Elisa opened her eyes too stare at the angles that were latched on to her. Goliath was right, they were beautiful. Both have round smooth heads and large pointed ears. Both had the facial shape of Goliath and the long yet slender nose of their mother but that was where the similarities ended. 

The male had a slight amber undertone to his skin. His black bat shaped wings had a single claw and a bronze lining. His elbows ended in short blunt spurs. His feet were large for a newborn infant, had the high arch of a gargoyle's foot, lacked a heel spur and ended in five toes. Bryant had a bit of trouble putting on a diaper due to his tail.

The undertone of the girl's skin was a pale purple shade. She had Elisa's delicate and pointed chin and the shape of her eyes were similar to the detective. While her brother had normal eyebrows her's ended in a pointed bit of flesh. The bottom of her dark purple dactyl shaped wings had elegant curves. Her brother's wings had one claw each, and she had three. She did not have elbow spurs, but she did have sharp pointed knee spurs. She did not have a tail and her human sized gargoyle shaped feet had four toes and a spur.

"Names," Elisa was too busy focusing on her children filling their bellies with her milk that she barely heard him. "We'll each name one."

Each name one? Goliath blinked at the suggestion. "Are you sure you want me to? Unlike the trio I didn't choose my name."

"I didn't choose my name either." She stared down at her children. Their mouths released their hold on her nipples. "I think they are slowing down."

With great care the large gargoyle pulled his tiny infant son closer to his chest and cradled him. "I should give him a noble Scottish name." He paused to watch the newborn yawn. "I could name him after the good prince Malcolm, but I want to be more original."

"What is wrong with naming them after someone else?" She smiled at her husband and son and then looked down at their daughter in her arms. "I'm going to name our daughter after my Aunt Rebecca."

"A worthy name. Your Aunt is a noble woman. I think I'll name our son after a noble person, but not the prince. I will name him Rowan after a brave soldier who also died at the Wyvern massacre."

"Rebecca and Rowan," Elisa said their names.

"My love you look tired would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"I'm surprisingly not that hungry."

"When Owen announced to the clan that you where in labor Broadway ran to the kitchen. He would be disappointed if you didn't eat some of the special meal that he prepared."

Elisa dabbed her mouth with the paper napkin that Goliath had grabbed along with the plate of food that Goliath had prepared for her. She was glad she gave in and accepted the meal. She couldn't believe that she nearly passed on Broadway's extra cheese enchiladas with the sides of Spanish rice and fried plantains. The second the first bite of food touched her tongue her stomach roared. She and Goliath ate their meals in silence while watching their newborns wriggling in their double bassinet. Goliath wolfed down his meal, but Elisa ate hers slowly. The diner was finished with home made gingerbread. Elisa tore hers into chunks and dipped each one into the dab of whip-cream on the plate.

Shortly after she finished her meal she heard the dry cracking sound of Goliath turning to stone. She stared up at her husband who had turned to stone while sitting in his chair. "Sleep well big guy." She turned to the bassinet and blinked. Both Rebecca and Rowan were frozen in stone. "I guess I shouldn't be the only one who is still awake." Elisa set her plate down next to the end table before she stretched and yawn. Her head had barely touched her pillow when she finally fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

__

November 26

Elisa wiped Rowan's mouth clean. Her infant son closed his eyes, as if he was already cringing from the touch of his mother cleaning his face. With one end clean she checked the other to make sure his diaper was still dry before she placed him on the changing table along with his sister. 

She went through the same ritual every night. After they had awaken from their stone sleep she would clean out their tiny beds of stone debris before she wiped down the stone crumbs off their small plump bodies. She would feed them and then check to see if their diapers needed changing before she would feed herself.

Thanksgiving night was different. Her mother had given them a pair of matching gowns with slits in the backs for their wings and an extra slit for Rowan's tail. Both lavender gowns were as soft as goose down and felt as light as air. Elisa did not have any trouble sliding them on to her babies and once they were dressed she placed them in the double bassinet and placed the blanket that came up to their chests.

The first person they saw in the dining hall was Goliath. "Happy Thanksgiving my sweet Elisa," he stroked her forehead with the knuckle of his index talon. "and happy first Thanksgiving Rebecca, Rowan." He smiled at his newborn children.

"Happy Thanksgiving Goliath," Elisa smiled. She watched as Owen and several members of the clan enter the room carrying large trays of food. The are a of the table where Goliath sat was kept clear. She placed the bassinet on top of it, but not before letting Bronx check on the twins in the gargoyle beast's favorite fashion. "I know you would love them Bronx." She reached over and gently scratched the beast behind his large ears. The blue's beast's mouth opened up, almost looking like a grin to allow his tongue to loll out.

"My baby brother and sister," Angela entered the room carrying a basket lined with a linen cloth and piled high with dinner rolls. She set down the basket and approached the twins. "Happy Thanksgiving." She rubbed the knuckle of her index talon under their chins. Their skin felt softer than the underside skin of her wings. "May I hold them?"

"Yes you may," Elisa smiled before she slid into her seat. She wanted to help, but she did not want to be away from her children for a second.

"As long as you are careful," Goliath added. "and only hold them one at a time."

"Goliath this is Angela. Are you telling me I have more faith in her than you?"

Dumbfounded Goliath shook his head. "Of course not. I just-"

"We understand," Angela carefully picked up Rebecca first and cradled her in her arms. Rebecca stared back up at Angela with bright large eyes. "She looks a lot like you Elisa." She examined her sister's tiny delicate features. She noticed the dark peach fuzz that had formed on top of Rebecca's head.

"Angie," She heard the tiny voice before she felt the small paw grab her tail and give it a gentle tug. She looked down at the small cerulean gargoyle toddler staring back at her. "Angie." He repeated.

Angela gently shifted her sister in her arms before speaking. "What is it Charlie?"

The pair of ebony eyes that stared back at her could not possibly get any wider. "Angie pick me up." He held up his arms. "Pick me up."

"I can't pick you up right now. My arms are full."

His lower lip trembled. "I want my sister to hold me."

Angela did not know what to say. She was still trying to find a way to explain to Charlie that she could not hold him when relief came in the form of her step father who picked up the toddler.

"I'll pick you up," Matt lifted Charlie into his arms.

"Don't want you," Charlie pouted. "I want Angie."

"Hey you hurt my feelings." Matt made his face look sad. He carried his son towards the two high chairs.

"I'm sorry Dada, but I want my sister."

"I know, but she is busy with her baby sister and her other brother."

At the mention of brother Charlie's disappointed face shriveled into an angry pout. His eyes narrowed into glowing alabaster slits and his nose crinkled. "No sister and no other brother. She's my sister." He hissed the words out.

The golden gargoyle closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knew his son was going to be trouble once he had turned two but he had no idea that Charlie would be jealous of the twins. He hadn't expressed any animosity towards little Macy. "Angela has a sister and two brothers. You are going to have to accept this." He set his son down and placed the aqua colored tray in place. 

_________________________________________________________________________

The steam that swirled up from the freshly cooked food carried the mouth watering aroma to the nostrils of everyone who had gathered at the table. The Xanatos family including Owen and Kitty sat at one end of the long wooden table and Goliath and his family sat at the other end. Fox had set a smaller table next to Elisa where she placed the bassinet leaving enough room for one of the large turkey's to be placed in front of the clan leader.

Goliath could easily carve up the turkey on his end with his own talons that were as sharp as any piece of the fine cutlery found in the Xanatos kitchen, but Elisa and others had told him that it might appear to be unsanitary to the eyes of some. To appease everyone he picked up the dagger like knife and the long fork. "I like to say a few things before I carve the meat." Goliath stood up. "I want to talk about family. Many of us here are already blessed with children of their own." He nodded at the other fathers: Matt, Xanatos, and Frank. "We each have a son or a daughter, or in my case two daughters and a son." He paused when he heard a small growl. "My clan was small when we woke up in this city. There was only six of us, but now, not only have we doubled, but I believed tripled. I came to realize that a few years ago that I was the biological father of Angela, and I had to show her some form of affection. Now that I have two more children-" he was interrupted by the growling again. "I will try to be the good father that I have seen in Xanatos, Matt and Frank." He sat back down while everyone clapped.

Everyone accept Charlie who glared at him with glowing eyes and snarled at him, and Frank who was still shocked at Goliath using him as an example of being a good father.

The clan did agree that while Frank might have been an ass in many other cases he was a decent father. When he entered the dining hall he was carrying his daughter in a navy blue baby carrier that was strapped to his chest. When he's alone with his family he's like a different person. He dotes on his daughter and never stops showering her and Jam with affection.

Matt had to smile at the beaked weregoyle during dinner. He placed his daughter in the second highchair and tied on her bib. Both Frank and Jam spooned out the warmed up baby food in the heated baby dish. 

Matt's smile turned into a frown when he stared at his own son. Through out the meal Charlie kept on growling and snarling at both Goliath and Elisa. Whenever anyone complimented the twins Charlie would hiss. Why was he behaving like this with the twins? He wasn't this jealous when Macy was born. Maybe it was because Macy was only a quarter gargoyle.

The baby girl whose head was pink, smooth and shiny at birth was covered with delicate whisps of pale blond hair at the age of four months. She resembled a normal human baby except for a few noticeable things. She had normal sized ears, hands that ended in five tiny fingers, normal sized feet with five button like toes and she did not have a tail, nor a beak like her father. She didn't have any eyebrows, but spiky brow-ridges like her father. The most noticeable feature was her pair of large blue leathery bat shaped wings attached to her back.

That could have been the reason. Both twins had more gargoyle features than Macy did. yet, that couldn't have been the reason alone. Could it have been the attention the twins were getting? Macy received almost the same amount of attention when she was first born. Macy wasn't the daughter of the clan leader. She didn't share Angela as a sister.

"So that's it," Matt whispered. He stared down at Charlie who was chewing while glaring at Goliath. "Charlie don't snarl while chewing you might swallow wrong."

The azure hatchling swallowed his food in a loud gulp. "Angie is my sister," he growled.

Matt was right. Charlie was jealous because the twins were related to Angela. He reached over to wipe his son's mouth with a napkin. "I hate to tell you this but You are not Angela's only brother any more. You are going to have to share."

Charlie growled under-breath while trying to smack his father's hands away from his face. "No share. Angie is my sister!"

"Don't growl at your father," Demona pointed an index talon at her son. "Angela belongs to Goliath's clan. We all have to share her."

Charlie's pout was ignored when one of the twins started to cry, setting off the other one in a double set of wails. Macy scrunched up her face and cried too. The sound of crying caused both sets of parents to stand up and check on their children.

Elisa had approached the twins first, allowing Goliath to sit back down. The clan leader protested at first, but Elisa assured him that she was fine. Goliath shrugged and turned back to the table only to be beaned in the middle of his head by the corn on the cob quarter, thrown by Charlie.

"Charlemang Joseph Bluestone-Destine." Demona said her son's full name slowly and angry while she rose from her chair. Her mate stood up faster.

Matt closed his eyes as he bolted up right. "I'm sorry everyone." He held out his hands. He turned to face his son. His eyes were completely white, not glowing, just solid white. "You are a bad boy." His eyes continued to be opaque while he pulled up the tray and lifted Charlie out from his high chair.

___________________________________________________________________________

Charlie didn't start crying until Matt had carried him out of the dining room. "I want my mama!"

Matt tried to ignore the rhythm of his son's fists beating against his shoulders. "Your mama didn't throw corn at Goliath. Your mama didn't interrupt Goliath during his speech. Your mama didn't growl or snarl or hiss at Goliath, Elisa and the twins. Your mama is not behaving like a brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

Matt ignored him and continued to carry his hatchling towards the living room that belonged to the Xanatos family. In the middle of the floor between the large screen television and Dutch design mahogany coffee table was a strap on car seat. Matt placed Charlie into the seat and strapped him in.

"Dada why am I here?"

"You are here because you are a bad boy," Matt explained before he folded his wings and sat down next to his son. "Bad boys are given time outs."

"What about my pie?"

"Only good boys get to have pumpkin pie."

"I want my pie!"

Matt shook his head. "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow if you behave."

Charlie's eyes lit up the entire room. He threw back his head and screamed. "I want my pie! I want my pie!" He kept on screaming the same four words till it built up in a loud long roar.

Matt placed his elbows on his thighs and placed his head in his hands. It was going to be a long night.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

December 28

Tiny flecks of white danced down from above towards the city, including the Eeyrie building and the ancient stone castle that was rebuilt on top. The snowflakes settled onto the ground, weather it be the grass from the courtyard or on the stone towers and walk ways. A few flakes settled in the soft sable mane of Angela and on top of her dark purple leather cloaked shoulders, instantly melting form the mere contact of her warm flesh.

Angela paid no attention to the falling snow around her. Her large dark eyes were glued to the glowing sea of the city beneath the castle. She did not move when she felt the cold damp stuff on her shoulders nor did she move her head when she heard the sound of small boots slapping against the stone ground.

"Is that them?" Beth Maza, who had been silent until she noticed the winged forms gliding towards the castle, spoke up and pointed at the beings in question.

Angela saw them almost at the exact instant moment as Beth did. She watched the group of four gargoyle shaped forms gliding closer to the castle. She could not make out the facial features at first but she did notice their color patterns. "Most likely," she stepped backwards. "We better give them room."

Only a few minutes had passed after Angela had grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her back before the beings landed on the top of the tower. The first two had bodies covered in soft furry pelts. The male's fur was thick glossy black that reflected the glow of Wyvern's lights. He had the facial features of a panther, hands ending in five claw tipped fingers and a pair of large leathery wings. 

The female was covered with golden fur and crowned with a long lustrous mane of chocolate brown. The second she had landed she folded her red bat like wings across her shoulders giving her the regal appearance that best suited the queen of beasts. In her arms was her twenty month old son. Like her he was covered with fur the color of golden butter. His neatly brushed hair was the color of his father's fur.

The second couple that landed behind the first were gargoyles like Angela. The female's tan body had the same figure as Angela. Her wings that were as white as her wavy mane were in the same elegant shape as Angela's own, even the wings arms ended in three talon. Her face was different. She had the same oval shape, the same pointed chin, almond shaped eyes, lush full lips, and long and slender nose of Elisa. Her curved brow-ridge was that of Angela's own mother.

The male was in an almost reverse coloration of his mate. Skin that was as pale as the glowing white moon and a long thick cascade of brown hair that fell down his back and ended where his tail was connected to his back side. His large brick red wings were the same size shape and structure as Goliath's. He folded them across black leather jacket encased shoulders. The underside of his wings was the same shade of light blue as his shirt. His outfit was complete with the silver loin cloth, tan shorts and copper colored leather headband that rested around his head beneath his hairline and above his spiky brow ridges. He had the body of Goliath, but his facial features were that of Matt Bluestone's.

"Another night where I get to put up with your stuff," Beth smiled and shrugged. "And you can put up with mom's stuff."

The winged panther man raised his brows in a quizzical matter. "What happened to Happy Kwanza?"

Beth shrugged again. "I said it the past two nights. Do I have to say it every night?"

Talon shook his head and took the free hand of Maggie. "Never mind, what has mom prepared for tonight?"

Beth not being able to use a good pun to insult her brother turned up her mouth into a mischievous smile. "Something that makes everyone think of you brother. Jerked chicken."

Talon closed his eyes and tried to ignore the snickering from Angela, Delilah and Samson. He couldn't believe Samson found that pun to be funny. "What else?"

"That cheesy rice with the bits of broccoli that you like and orchard fruit kabobs in a cinnamon glaze." Beth told him while trying to keep her mouth for watering. Not only did the meal sound good to her, but she was lucky enough to enjoy the fragrance of the cooking meal when she passed by Wyvern's kitchen.

_________________________________________________________________________

Diane lit the third candle on the candle holder shaped like a group of steps. The food that she had prepared for that night were brought to the table by Natsilane, Peter, and Goliath. Once the wick was ignited she clicked off the flame on her bright red BiC lighter and placed it back into her pocket. "Let me know when everyone is here." She turned around and blinked. Her family from the Labyrinth had arrived.

"I don't think I need to tell you," Beth smirked as she took the chair next to Natsilane. "You can see for yourself."

"That I can see," Diane slid between her chair and the table. "Let me know when everyone is ready." She placed a large wooden spoon into the bowl of rice.

"I think we are ready," Talon placed his son in the highchair that Owen had set up for them.

"Tonight is the third night of Kawanza," Diane accepted Samson's plate and ladled spoonfuls of the cheesy rice onto it. "Beth what is tonight called?"

"Ujima," Beth answered before passing her plated along with Nicks towards her mother.

"Very good," she handed the plate towards her husband who added a chicken thigh along with a serving of steamed carrots. "Elisa what does that mean?"

Elisa was too busy staring at her infants to have heard the question properly. She had to ask her mother to repeat the question to her. "It means collective work and responsibility." She turned to watch as Rowan held onto his tail and placing the tip into his mouth.

"And that means Derek?"

Talon placed the filled up plate next to Maggie who was stirring up the warm baby food for Teddy. "Through teamwork and shared responsibility we can better shape our community."

"Excellent," Diane smiled. "After we eat and Beth gives out her gift we are going to play some teamwork based games."

"Are not all games based on team work?" Delilah asked.

"If you are thinking about sports then yes," Diane gave her a friendly nod. "But these are games where you and your partner must rely on each other."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Mom no," she placed her hand on her forehead. "We are not going to have three legged races are we?"

"Yes we are," Diane's response was followed by more of Beth's groans. "And we are going to play the two person spoon egg race and the blind guide. One half of the team is blindfolded and the other person guides them around by telling them where to and not where to step."

"I may not be able to play," Maggie brought another spoonful of strained peas to her son's mouth. "I have to watch Teddy."

"Elisa and I will watch over the children," Goliath offered.

"That will be a goodway for Teddy to spend more time with his cousins," Maggie smiled

"Cousins," Teddy repeated. "My cousins. Recca and Roan, Reccan and Roan, Recca and Roan,."

"He started to try to pronounce their names earlier today," Talon stroked the back of Teddy's head. "Couldn't have given them easier to pronounce names, could you sis?"

"Now Derek I like the names of the twins as well as Teddy's name," Diane wagged her finger and her son. "I also like the way Teddy pronounces their names. It's adorable."

"Recca and Roan," Beth snickered. "Re and Ro."

"Re and Ro," Teddy repeated. "Re, and Ro, Re and Ro."

"Now look at what you have done," Talon chuckled and shook his head.

"Re and Ro," Elisa whispered. "They already have their nicknames."

After they had finished their meals Beth pulled out a large cardboard box. It was her turn that night to make the hand crafted gifts for the family. Nearly everyone was going to have a turn. On the first night Maggie made small snack baskets full of home baked treats, the night before Delilah finger painted pictures for everyone. That night Beth pulled out traditional Hopi necklaces made with authentic beads and feathers. She used the soft pastel colors of sunset for the women and bold warm colors of sunrise for the men.

"Sorry I couldn't find any kitty bells for yours," Beth chuckled while she handed one to her brother.

While everyone placed on their necklaces and admired them Diane and Peter set up on of the hallways for the games. They brought out plenty of short pieces of nylon rope, multi colored scarves to be used as blindfolds, chairs from the dining room, spoons and a cooler full of hard boiled eggs.

"Okay everyone," Diane announced while Peter set up the final details. "It's game time."

Everyone removed their necklaces and placed them in safe place before they left the dining room leaving Goliath and Elisa lone with the babies. Maggie had placed Teddy into Elisa's arms before joining her husband.

"Small," Teddy stared down at his cousins. He looked up and glanced around. "Mama?"

"She and your dada have to do grown up stuff," Elisa explained. "You are going to be with your Aunt Elisa, Uncle Goliath and your cousins."

"Cousins," Teddy repeated. "Re and Ro."

"Exactly." Still holding onto her nephew she peered into the basket. Rebecca was wriggling much more than her brother and was whimpering. Elisa noticed how Rowan was using his tail to pacify him.

"Allow me," Goliath lifted his baby daughter from the bassinet and held her in his arms. His tail curled up, the tip coming closer to Rebecca's mouth. The infant grabbed on to the long lavender appendage and brought it to her mouth. Her whimpering had stopped.

___________________________________________________________________________

Angela watched the ceremony from a far She did not want to intrude on the Maza's holiday but she couldn't keep her eyes from the family unit functioning together in perfect harmony. Part of it was her family. Her father, step mother and siblings. She felt a bit relieved when she heard the nicknames Teddy Maza gave the twins. She feared that he would be jealous like Charlie.

There had to be a way for Charlie to behave around her father's family. She had to find some way. Maybe she could talk with her mother about it. During the nights of Kwanza Demona took Charlie into the SFM room. She was sure her mother was still there.

She was right, Demona was in the SFM room along with Fox, Alex and Charlie. Alex was seated at the table with an stack of coloring box next to him. He was coloring furiously in one.

Both mothers were staring at Charlie. The hatchling had a blue and red plastic ball filled with holes of different geometric shapes in his hands. He was pressing small yellow blocks into the ball. Each block matched the shape of the holes he was pushing them in.

Demona's eyes raised to see Angela entering the room. She lifted a talon and whispered for her to be quiet. 

The purple female watched as Charlie placed the last two blocks into the ball. "He got them all in." She clapped her hands along with the other women.

"Not only did he get them all in," Demona reached for her son. "But he did not once try to put the wrong block in the wrong hole." She rubbed the top of Charlie's head. "That's my clever son."

"Mama I wanna color," Charlie tried to slide out of her mother's lap. 

"You can color," Demona placed a few of Alex's coloring books onto the spare chair before placing her son onto the seat. She handed him another coloring book and a red crayon.

"Is there something on your mind?" Fox glanced up at Angela

"Well it's about my brother," Angela whispered and pointed to Charlie. "I want to find a way for him to not be jealous of Re and Ro."

"Re and Ro?" Both Fox and Demona asked at the same time.

"The twins, I don't want him to throw temper tantrums whenever he is in the same room with them or my father and step mother."

Fox smiled and hunched her shoulders. "He's going to be having trantrums for a little longer. They don't call them the terrible twos for no reason and he will be jealous for a while."

"He is mostly jealous because of you my daughter," Demona said before placing a few more crayons next to her toddler. "He loves you."

Angela had to smile. "I know, but I want to be with all my family and the clan."

"We do want Charlie to settle down for Mother and Child night," Fox said. She noticed the Avalonian's confused expression and continued. "One night a month where the mothers and their children would spend a few hours in here. There will be a few toys for the children to play with and the mothers will share tips, and secrets, and amusing stories."

"That does sound like a good idea," Angela agreed. "but we still have to figure what to do with my brother." she knew that if he was in the same room with Elisa and the twins he might try to attack them. "Maybe if I spend some extra time with Charlie he won't feel abandoned and wouldn't get angry."

"That is a good idea," Demona smiled at her daughter. "It is obvious that both my children had inherited their cleverness from me."

Angela walked over to where her bother was scribbling a bright green crayon in wide circles. She touched his shoulder. "Charlie would you like to show me how you put all those blocks back into the ball? I missed it the first time."

Charlie set his crayon down and stared up at his sister. "Okay." He jumped down from his seat and toddled over to the ball. after twisting open the bottom he dumped the bright yellow blocks on the floor. Angela sat down next to him and watched as he placed each block into the right sized hole.

___________________________________________________________________________

Goliath granted his daughter's request for spending time with her brother. He agreed that it might help ease Charlie's feelings that Angela loved Re and Ro more than him. The first night of Mother and Child night was a few evenings away. Angela decided to spend every night leading up to it with Charlie.

After dinner she found him in the nursery seated at the small table and chair that were made for toddlers. Half the table was covered in fat crayons and the other half was full of more coloring books. Charlie was leaning over the table with a purple crayon in his talons. His small hand was coloring on the open book that sat in front of him.

Near the back of the room Jam sat in the wooden rocking chair. In her arms was a very fussy Macy. Angela knew she would have to be quiet enough, so as not to disturb the quarterling when she did finally fall sleep. She was glad Charlie did not put up a fuss when he found out he had to share a room with Macy. 

"Hi little brother," Angela smiled at him. "What are you coloring?"

Charlie did not set the crayon down but he did look up at his sister. "Hi Angie, I'm coloring Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" She approached him and examined his coloring. Each ranger was covered in a solid bright color, that wasn't exactly scribbled but it wasn't with in the lines either. "I didn't know there was a purple ranger."

"I made him up."

She kneeled beside him. "I see, may I color with you?"Her brother was very creative for his age, making up a new power ranger, and when Elisa was giving birth he drew many pictures to grab the stork's attention. Hard to believe the sweet creative hatchling was the little brat who threw food at her father.

"Okay," he reached over and grabbed a book and pulled it towards her. It was a _Star Wars_ book that was already half full of scribbled pages. 

Angela flipped through the pages till she found a clean one; the famous scene of the Darth Vader and Obiwan light saber fight. She picked up one of the fat crayons and examined it. They were three times as wide as a regular crayon. Watching her brother she could see why they were given that width. They were easier for toddlers to hold. She thanked Charlie again before she pressed the crayon to the image and colored.

They had been coloring for an hour when Charlie placed down his crayon and stood up. "I hafta go potty."

Angela ignored the numb feeling in her legs as she stood up. "I'll take you there," she took his hand and led him from the nursery to the nearest bathroom. Nearly all the bathrooms in Wyvern had a small training toilet placed inside. Charlie toddled over to where the tiny plastic toilet was in the back, pulled down his Pampers Pull-ups and sat down.

"Very good," Angela clapped. "You are a big boy."

"Yeah," Charlie grinned. "I'm a big boy."

"Mother told me you know how to flush it in the big toilet." She leaned over the tub and turned the knobs. "She also said that you need a bath." She held her hand under the faucet to feel if it was too cold, too hot, or just warm enough. After she placed in the plug she squeezed some Mr. Bubble under the pouring water.

"Bubble bath!" Charlie squealed. He was already naked.

Angela was glad that she didn't have to fight her brother to make sure he would take a bath. She turned off the knobs and placed the hatchling into the tub. Charlie immediately began to play with the suds causing Angela to giggle. After his bath she knew it would be time for him to go to bed, but tomorrow there would be plenty to do, perhaps they would play with the box of plastic blocks that had the letters of the alphabet on them, or they could play on the playground that Xanatos had set up in the court yard.

__________________________________________________________________________

__

January 5, 2001

The immortal sorceress held out her hand towards her son and waited. Living for a thousand years had given her a great deal of patience, even though she was waiting for a two year old to do something that was quick and simple her tail did not flicker an inch.

A satisfied smiled spread across her ruby red lips when Charlie placed his smaller paw into her own. "That's a good boy." She folded her wings across her shoulders, allowing the triple talons to form a clasp. Her smile grew even wider when Charlie folded his own wings in the same fashion.

She lead him into the SFM room. The chairs were arranged in a wide circle with the small card tables on opposite sides. In the center Alex Xanatos was playing with a few of his toy cars. A few feet away from him Fox and Jam were seated, watching little Macy crawl around.

Demona ignored the feeling of Charlie trying to wriggle out of her grasp. "She started to crawl."

"Yes she has," Jam said before brushing her light green dyed bangs from out of eyes. She still wore a lot of eye liner ,and she still dyed her bangs, not as often but she still did it. "Come on you." She picked up her daughter and sat in one of the chairs.

"The others should be arriving soon," Fox said before taking her seat. Her eyes had settled on Charlie before she was fully seated. "How is he going to behave?"

"I have talked with him earlier today," Demona said. She had let go of he son's hand. "He promised me that he would not throw any temper tantrums." She sat down in the chair closest to her and watched a Charlie sat down next to Alex and began to play with him. 

All three mothers tensed up when the last half of the group arrived . Pamela toddled in first followed by her mother carrying a large box of blocks and Maggie with Teddy in her arms. The mutate placed her son on the ground in the circle before Natalie set the blocks down. Both Labyrinth children pulled out the brightly colored blocks.

The last person to enter was Elisa. She carried the bassinet with the twins and placed it on one of the card tables and took the chair closest too them. The twins had barely changed, still very small. Rebecca's hair had grown just a half inch longer and Rowan's head was completely covered with a few centimeters length of fuzz. They were still wearing the same size gowns as they did at Thanksgiving, the only main noticeable change was that Rebecca had a pacifier in her mouth.

Jam was the first to notice. "How come she has a pacifier and he doesn't?"

"She doesn't have a tail," Elisa pointed out. "Rowan can suck on his tail, but Rebecca doesn't have one."

"Did Charlie suck on his tail at night?" Natalie asked. 

At the mention of his name Charlie sat up and turned to them. He waved a hello to Teddy and Pamela and stuck out his tongue at Elisa.

"Yes he did," Demona did not take her eyes off her son until he turned around to ram his car into Alex's car. "but after he turned two he stopped."

"Speaking of turning two," Natalie spoke up while pointing at her daughter. "Pamela has started to throw tantrums when she doesn't get her way. I've yelled at her about it, but continues to smash her fists on the ground."

"Has she tried hurtling her electrical bolts at you?" Fox asked. "If not just give her a time out. Whenever Alex throws a fit I carry him into the nursery and leave him there. After thirty minutes I check on him he would be doing something else, or asleep on the floor."

Demona chuckled at her response. "Like how my mate handled our son's tantrum at our last Thanksgiving."

"I have a question," Maggie held up her hand. "When is a good time to start potty training?"

"It varies," Fox answered. "Alex began his when he was about Teddy's age. I don't know about Charlie or Pamela." Her eyes wandered over to the gargoyle and the brunette human.

"Charlie started a few weeks before his second birthday." Demona answered.

"Pamela has been training for over a month," Natalie added. "My guess is between now and his second birthday."

"This may seem like a ridiculous question," Fox chuckled. "Considering why we are meeting here, but how do you get glue out of the carpet?"

Alex removed his hands from his car and stared up. His eyebrows were turned up so far on his head they looked like they were about to disappear into his hair. "I'm sorry mommy."

"It was an accident honey," Fox smiled at him.

"There are many kind's of solvents that could get it out," Elisa mentioned and frowned. "But It might harm the carpet."

"A pity my company has yet to develop a type of solvent that could remove glue," Demona chewed her lower lip. "Or any other kind of sticky substance form rugs and carpets."

Maggie held up her hand. "I know this may sound strange, but have you tried peanut butter? I know it's not bubble gum and hair, but I remember there were a few times when honey got onto our carpet back home in Ohio and it hardened. My mother would smoosh in some peanut-butter and massage it in. Then she would shampoo it out with a bottle of carpet cleaner and a scrub brush and it got it out."

Fox pressed her lips together and formed a crease in her forehead. "That could work. Before we go on any further would anyone like anything to drink? I could ask Owen to bring us some coffee, tea and milk."

___________________________________________________________________________

Their meeting had lasted only an hours, and Elisa was thankful for that small amount of time. On her way back to her room Rowan started to cry, and when one twin cried the other would also wail.

"We are almost there," she cooed to her brood while she carried the bassinet back to her room.

"Let me get that for you my love," her husband was already waiting for her. He set the twins down on the changing on the tabl and gently stuck his talon in Rowan's diaper. "He could use a changing."

Elisa opened the built in cabinet addition under the table and pulled out a pair of clean diapers, bottles of baby powder and lotion, and a small box of non scented baby wipes. 

Goliath had removed the soiled diaper from his son and placed it into the pail. "Does Rebecca need a new diaper?" He accepted the wipes from Elisa.

"Probably," Elisa said and checked their daughter. "Yeah these two are in sync with each other. When does something the other has to do it." She peeled off the damp diaper and handed it to Goliath before she took a wipe and cleaned Rebecca's bottom.

"The twins were a bit of a surprise." He massaged in some talcum powder. "And I do enjoy being a father with you."

"Before I met you had to admit I wasn't looking forward to having a family, dating yes but not a family." after rubbing in some of the pink lotion se sprinkled Rebecca's bottom with more powder. "My job was my life."

"And then we met."

"Exactly." She picked up Rebecca and followed Goliath to the crib. After she washed her hands she decided to try to sing her children to sleep. She did not notice Goliath was behind her. The twins were slowly falling asleep when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You have such a beautiful voice," he purred. "Could you sing a song for me?"

"Anything," she smiled.

"Sing the song we danced to on our honeymoon."

"I will be more than happy too," her voice began to sing the opening to "Sail Away." Her voice was soft and only slightly above whisper as she sang. Her bronze eyes widened when she felt Goliath clasp his large hands around her waist and used his body to shift hers to the music of her song. She placed her head against his chest and kept on singing.

__

The End


End file.
